If It Is To Be
by 77Blaine
Summary: Kurt and Blaine aren't together, though they are friends. Then something happens to Kurt, and everyone suspects Blaine. And why has Blaine disappeared again? And why is Kurt defending him? Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The One Where They Go To Regionals

_I remember Blaine Anderson. We went to primary school together. He was always this cute little kid wearing bowties, charming everybody into letting him do things or getting out of things. I was this musical-obsessed kid who dressed like a girl. He would stick up for me, sometimes, when I'd get bullied, for my manner, my clothes, my mom's death, the fact that my dad was only a mechanic, not a lawyer or doctor like theirs._

_We became friends. He would tell me things that he couldn't tell others, and I would too. Sure, we weren't in the same social circles, and our friends didn't like each other, but I always knew that we were friends._

_I remember his sister, too. Aurora. They were twins. She was just like him, pretty, smart, musically-gifted, well-dressed. Aloof._

_They looked like male and female versions of each other. You could tell they were twins. I think Aurora was the elder, by half an hour or something. She certainly acted like it, bossing him around all the time. He didn't seem to mind, though. In fact, he humored her and did what she said._

_We stayed friends throughout most of our time there. We didn't talk much, but when we did, our conversations were always deep and meaningful. Once, a teacher overheard us discussing politics and said that we were wise beyond our years and that she didn't even understand politics._

_That same teacher became our teacher for the last year we were there. She sat us together, in front of her desk, and put the rest of the class in groups of four._

_That was also the year I found out I was a Breeder._

_I remember Blaine holding me comfortingly as I tearfully said, ''But I don't want to have a baby, I don't want to give birth. I don't want to!''_

_I hadn't expected him to actually answer._

_''I know,'' he'd replied. ''I wouldn't, either. But you do have a choice. You can choose not to have sex; not to get pregnant. Or you could ask the doctor to take out that which makes you pregnant.''_

_I'd stared at him. ''What do you mean?''_

_He'd looked embarrassed. ''I'm not sure what it's called, but there's a procedure where the doctors make you unable to get pregnant. I think they have to perform a surgery, but it can happen.''_

_''Really?''_

_''Yep. My cousin got it last month.''_

_That day, I'd realised Blaine was right. I did have a choice. I could choose to never have sex, or to not get pregnant._

_And I knew that choice would always be mine alone to make._

Kurt awoke to the sound of the alarm on his phone rudely playing Lady Gaga's Born This Way. He startled awake, scaring the fat orange cat curled up next to him off the bed. It fell to the floor with a loud thump.

He groaned and reached out to turn his alarm off. He got out of bed, knelt down and reached out to Missy underneath it.

She hissed at him but allowed herself to be dragged out. He walked to the door, opened it, and let her down outside. She trotted down the hall and out of sight.

''Morning,'' a voice said to Kurt's right.

Kurt turned his head and smiled at his father. ''Hey, Dad. Why are you up so early?''

''Goin' to work,'' Burt grunted. ''Gonna watch your competition. So I'm going in early to make up for the time I'm takin' off. Should get there just in time.''

Regionals. In the capital of Ohio. Kurt smiled. He loved the sound of it. New Directions had worked so hard to get there. In fact, they'd only gotten this far before. Last year, their Journey medley had gained points from the judges, but it wasn't enough to win.

This year, they would win. Kurt was sure of it.

''Kurt!'' Quinn exclaimed. ''There you are! Mr Schue was worried.''

''So you weren't?'' Kurt said, only half-joking. ''Don't worry, I'm only joking. I'm here now, let's get started.''

''Kurt,'' Mr Schue said in relief when he and Quinn walked in. ''I was getting worried.''

''Sorry,'' Kurt apologised, taking his rightful place in between Rachel and Santana. ''My dad had a client, and they kept trying to tell him what to do.''

''Your dad's here?''

''Yeah, he wanted to come, so he went in to work early, and she just wouldn't leave. I was about to punch her or something. Honestly, looking at her, you'd think she was a blind hooker with a bad sense of 'the right amount of makeup'.''

The rest of the Glee club laughed, and even harder when Kurt added, ''Sorry, Noah.''

''Whoa - what?'' Puck looked confused.

''She was your cousin.''

The lights started to flicker on and off and a bell chimed, signalling that it was their time to go on.

''Okay, guys,'' Mr Schue said, ''Remember - ''

''We know,'' Sam interrupted. ''Beat everyone else.''

Everyone laughed at his impression of Mr Schue, as well as his shortening of Mr Schue's notoriously long speech.

''Aaaaaa...mazing!'' they shouted together, throwing their hands up in the air and laughing.

''Good luck!'' Mr Schue called as they separated, New Directions going to their places on stage and Mr Schue to the wings. They all turned to grin or give a thumbs-up at him.

When the curtains rose and the music started, Kurt was more than a little nervous. They were opening with a group version of My Chemical Romance's _Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)_, and it had taken them ages to get the choreography down perfectly. Rachel's solo, the next song, fell in seamlessly with the ending of the song. _Domino_, by Jessie J, was the perfect song for her, though perhaps a little out of the norm. The last song, _Jet Lag_, by Simple Plan feat. Natasha Bedingfield, was a duet between her and Finn, with Rachel taking main lead, of course.

Everyone agreed that the Warblers were their main competition. Those Hipsters

didn't stand a chance against either of them. The Warblers' rendition of _Bills, Bills, Bills_ was fantastic.

Kurt wasn't so sure. The Warblers mainly just stepped and clicked. Yes, they clapped and danced around as well, but mostly they didn't. To Kurt, the New Directions' ability to move and dance was their best asset.

And the Warblers definitely didn't have that.

Though there was something about their lead singer...

Kurt noticed it again when he saw him reach out to shake Mr Schue's hand in congratuations after they won. A sense of familiarity.

Amidst the cheering and shouting and excitement, the other boy's eyes found Kurt. And Kurt realised he knew him from somewhere, but he couldn't place him at that particular moment.

The other boy's eyes slid away from him when someone behind him touched his shoulder and he turned to look at them. He nodded before the Warblers walked offstage.

''Blaine Anderson,'' said a voice next to him.

Kurt looked over to find Mike smiling sadly at him.

Kurt gasped. ''Oh my God, you're right!'' His hands flew to his mouth in shock. ''I didn't even realise.''

''Neither did I, at first,'' Mike said softly as they walked off. ''But then I saw his smile, and I just knew.''

''His smile?''

''Yeah, he always smiled like that whenever he wanted something or to please someone, remember?''

Of course Kurt remembered.

Out of all his friends, Mike was the only one who actually went to school with him since kindergarten. Most of them had transferred in from middle schoold in the surrounding areas, with the exception of Brittany, who had come to Lima in fifth grade, and had immediately become Kurt's best friend. Mike, on the other hand, had been in Blaine's social group and a friend of his rather than Kurt's, but Kurt was surprised he remembered his smile, of all things.

But Mike had been right. Blaine's smile hadn't changed over the years.

But MIke was also wrong.

It wasn't Blaine's smile for whenever he wanted something, or wanted to please someone.

It was Blaine's smile that said he had detached himself from the world and didn't care what he was doing anymore. Kurt had seen it only once before.

**I know, I know. But I didn't know how else to start. Bear with me, it's my first story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The One With the Groping Cousin**

''See you tomorrow, kids!'' Mr Schue called out as they all separated after climbing down from the bus.

Kurt's father had gone back to work, so he was walking with Quinn, Santana and Brittany to Quinn's for their tri-annual prep-for-Cheerios'-Regionals-next-week.

Truthfully, Kurt was a lot more excited about that Regionals than the one they'd just won. Coach Sue loved putting him and his flexibility in the spotlight, so that meant he and his talents were usually the focus of each performance.

So he was in his rightful position, instead of as Rachel Berry's backup. And he loved every minute of it.

When they arrived at Quinn's, she blocked the doorway.

''My family's coming over today, I forgot to tell you,'' she told them. ''Watch out for my cousin Austin. He's a total asshole who hits on me every time we see each other and tries to grope me, so he will probably try to do the same with you two. And,'' she added to Kurt, ''He might try something on you as well, but it won't be as heavy as the other two, and he probably won't grope you.''

Kurt raised an eyebrow. ''Why would he try anything on me?''

''Well, you're very feminine,'' Quinn explained. ''And he's kind of up for anything, which is why he tries it on me, his cousin.''

''Ew,'' Santana said.

''I don't think he'll do anything to Kurt,'' Brittany said, twirling her hair around her finger. The others all stared at her. ''Well, he's, like, super strong, and, yeah, he dresses like a girl sometimes, but he doesn't let anyone do anything he doesn't want them to do.''

''Thanks, Britt,'' Kurt said and reached out to give her a hug.

Quinn heaved a sigh. ''Here we go.'' She turned around and opened the door.

Thankfully, they didn't see Quinn's groping cousin, Austin, until an hour later, at dinner (they'd needed time too cool down and have showers). And by then Kurt had figured out a plan.

''Quinny!'' her mother exclaimed upon seeing her only daughter.

''Hey, mom,'' Quinn smiled, relaxing into her embrace.

''Did you win?'' Mrs Fabray asked, pulling back critically.

''We did, yes.''

Mrs Fabray squealed in delight. ''Oh, I knew you could do it! Yay, Quinny!''

Quinn turned to introduce her fellow Cheerios to her extended family. ''Kurt, Santana, Brittany, this is my Aunt Julie, Uncle Richard, and my cousins Laura, Emily and Austin.''

They all greeted each other politely, then Quinn went around to hug her family members. She hesitated slightly before wrapping her arms around Austin.

It was only a split second, but Kurt noticed. Austin grabbed her ass in the guise of bringing his arms up to hug her.

''Hey!'' Kurt exclaimed loudly. ''I saw that!''

Everyone stared at him, but he was glaring at Austin.

''Excuse me?'' he demanded, trying for bravado, but failing miserably.

''You groped her,'' Kurt accused him, pointing his finger. ''You touched my girlfriend's ass! You touched your cousin's ass!''

''It's true,'' Santana drawled. ''We saw it, too. DIdn't we, Britt?'' Brittany nodded emphatically.

Quinn disengaged herself from Austin and walked over to Kurt. ''Kurt,'' she said in a low voice. ''What are you doing?''

Instead of answering, he wrapped his arm around her waits and drew her closer. ''You okay, babe?''

''Wait,'' Mr Fabray said. ''What do you mean, he groped her?''

''He grabbed her ass,'' Santana said. ''She says he does it every time he's here. Why don't you stop it, Mr. Fabray? Protect your daughter's virtue and all that?''

''Sexual harassment is illegal,'' Brittany added.

Mr Fabray glanced nervously at Quinn. ''I always thought she was lying, they fight like cats and dogs, I just thought she wanted to get him in trouble again...'' He slowly turned to Austin, who had started looking scared. ''...You said she was joking...you lying, rat-faced bastard!'' He dove toward Austin, who screamed.

Kurt quickly pulled his friends up to Quinn's room, where they sat on the bed, surrounding Quinn.

''Why did you do that?'' she demanded.

''Because he was groping you,'' Kurt replied.

She only stared at him.

Kurt sighed. ''It's like Britt said. It's sexual harassment,'' he said gently. ''And it's illegal.''

''Did you just come up with that on the spot?'' she whispered. ''Or did Santana and Brittany talk to you about it, and you all decided to try and help me?''

''No, and yes,'' Kurt replied. ''They came to me about it some time ago, but there wasn't anyting I could do until now. I came up with a plan and we discussed it while you were in the shower.''

''And we did an awesome job!'' Santana high-fived Brittany and Kurt.

''Well.'' Quinn paused. Then she gave a tentative smile. ''Thanks, I guess. But I did have a plan, you know.''

''Oh yeah?'' Santana snorted. ''Go on, then, what was it?''

''I was going to - '' Quinn started, but they never heard what she was going to do, as there came a knock at the door. She glanced at them before going to open it.

There stood her other cousins, Laura and Emily.

''Can we come in?'' the older one, who was about ten, asked.

''Sure,'' Quinn said, opening the door to let them in.

The younger one immediately went to Quinn's beanbag chair to play with Quinn's toys, while the older sat carefully down at her desk chair. Quinn herself plopped back down where she had originally been.

''So what happened down there?'' Santana asked casually, leaning back on the pillows and putting her feet in Kurt's lap. ''They beat the bastard and sent him to jail yet?''

The older one, Laura, Kurt thought, smiled faintly but shook her head. ''No. They're going to get him checked by a doctor, and then send him to boarding school.''

Quinn sighed while Santana and Kurt exclaimed their displeasure (Brittany had gone to play with Emily and the dolls). ''Typical. Well, I'm glad I didn't expect them to actually do anything.''

''That guy should be in prison,'' Santana said angrily. ''Nobody messes with my girl Quinn except for me!''

''Aw, I'm touched, Santana,'' Quinn smiled. She gave the other girl a hug. ''Thanks, though.''

''I'm fully prepared to go all Lima Heights on his ass!''

''Wow, you do actually have a heart,'' Kurt murmured. Santana smacked him. ''Ow!''

''Are you two really dating?'' came the quiet voice of Quinn's cousin.

''No way,'' Kurt and Quinn said at the same time.

''No, we're not,'' Quinn said. ''Kurt's just very protective sometimes.''

He wasn't, not really, but he nodded all the same. ''Besides, I like guys.''

''I thought so,'' Laura said.

''Emily,'' Quinn said. Both the little girl, about six or seven, Kurt guessed, and Brittany looked up. ''There's some new clothes in my closet, if you want to have the fashion show tonight instead. I'm sure Kurt and Santana would love to watch, and Brittany would love to be in it.''

''Yay!'' Emily clapped her hands together and raced for the closet. Brittany followed her eagerly.

''You going to join us, L?'' Quinn asked, getting up off the bed.

''No, it's okay,'' Laura said, shrinking back into herself.

''Oh, come on,'' Kurt said. ''We can all do it, right, Quinn?''

''Sure!''

They spent the majority of the rest of the night trying on each and every single one of Quinn's clothes, only stopping for bathroom breaks, or when Mrs Fabray brought sandwiches up to them, then hot chocolate with marshmallows. Around 2 in the morning, they were all crashed on the floor, fast asleep from their sugar highs.

**Sorry this took so long, guys. I'd just like to shout to xSlythStratasfaction, who was the one to tell me how to upload another chapter. If this actually works, I will be her slave forever... :)**


End file.
